Football and Love
by Mrs.Pattinson1991
Summary: My xmas oneshot for my awesome beta FrogQueenLaurel!  An Emmett and Bella tale AH


_**My xmas oneshot for my beta FrogQueenLaurel have fun on your trip doll!**_

It had been a crazy day at the studio that day, my best friend who co hosted wasnt coming because she was hung over from the night before. It really frustrated me to no end how people can be so irresponsible, work to me is the most important thing. I was a host of Sports 411 which is a talk show which is only about the best of the best in sports. I was right where I wanted to be in life and I couldnt have been happier, well maybe if I was in love but that wasnt my top priority. The latest guests we were having on the show was Emmett McCarty, Edward Mason and Jasper Hale from the Dallas Cowboys. I was pretty excited since I was born in Washington and raised in Dallas, so this was my home team. After 30 mintues in hair and make up it was time for me to go do a quick chat with our guests and inside I was doing a happy dance. Secretly Emmett McCarty was my favorite football player. I walked down to where we hold the guests and knocked on the door, Edwards answered the door and gave me a smile.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan your host for the interview" I said holding out my hand.

"Edward Mason, its nice to meet you Bella" he said taking ym hand and shaking it before inviting me in.

"Hello darlin' Im Jasper Whitlock" the blonde one said.

"Bella Swan" I said.

"Hello Bella, I am Emmett McCarty" Emmett said walking over to take my hand. He was so much bigger in person, so muscular, tall, dark and handsome. I was thinking about jumping him right there and ripping his tshirt right off his sexy as hell body.

"See somethin' you like Ms Swan?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my talking points for the day" I answered.

We went to the interview and it couldnt have gone better, the guys were awesome to talk to, so funny and I couldnt help but think there was some chemistry with Emmett. I was walking back to my dressing room when Edward stopped me.

"Hey Bella" He said.

"Hey Edward whats up?" I asked.

"So Emmett lieks you" He said without much detail.

"I like him too, hes a great football player" I stated.

"Thats not what I mean. When you left the room to go get ready to start the show Emmett said to us and I quote 'Thats the woman I am going to marry, I can feel it" He stated and I was shocked.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"After our game tonight we are having a birthday party for Emmett, its going to be pretty intimate just a few friends I would really appreciate it if you came" He said.

"Fine, but under one condition" I said.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"I get to bring a friend" I stated.

"OK" he said before walking away.

I called my other best friend Alice to tell her all of the details.

"AHHHHH who are you bringing" She asked.

"Well I was hoping you" I stated.

"Yes of course" She said.

That party was the start of an amazing relationship with Emmett, he turned into my best friend after that night. He was out of town a lot and it was really starting to take a toll on me, I really missed him. I had my best friends to lean on as well since they started dating Edward and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were so sweet together, Rosalie and Edward were the supermodel couple, Emmett and I were opposites but it worked for us. I was going to surprise Emmett while he was on a two week road trip which was very exciting for me. He was in Arizona which is where I was surprising him. I got to the hotel he was staying at and got myself a room there I got in my new red dress I bought which showed off all of my sexy curves that Emmett really enjoyed. I knew they were in the the hotels bar because I had somebody look for me. When I got down there I was surprised at what I saw.

Sitting right beside my boyfriend was a tall blonde girl who looked well amazing compared to me. She was laughing, so was he. She was staring at him, so was he and I was seeing red. I stood there glaring for a few minutes until I saw her put her hand on his thigh and I had seen enough.

"Hi Emmett" I said with venom in my voice.

"Bella baby hi" He said standing up.

"Dont Bella baby me" I stated taking a step back.

"What are you doing here" he asked.

"Surprise" I said then walked away, I was too mad to stand there and let that girl witness the fallout of our relationship.

I got to my room and started to pack my things, I was ready to leave Arizona. Until my door was knocked on. I opened the door only to see Emmett standing there.

"She is my ex fiance" Was the first thing he said to me.

"Wow Emmett nice to know you had one of those" I said slamming the door behind him.

"Baby stop" he said.

"No I dont need to stop Emmett, you should have told me this its bullshit" I yelled.

"I didnt know how to tell you that" He yelled back.

"Get out Emmett leave me alone, Im done" I said and that was the last I saw of him.

6 Months Later

I was walking into the new clothing store I had put together called Beautiful Swan, Alice was the main designer that we carried but we also had a lot of other things. That day went pretty good and we made some amazing sales that day we made some good money. I was sweeping the floor when the bell from the door went off.

"Im sorry we are closed" I said without turning around.

"I know I saw the sign" said the one persons voice I never thought I would hear.

"What are you doing here Emmett" I asked.

"I came to apologize" He said.

I couldnt help the tears from falling I didnt want to fight with him anymore, I missed him everyday we werent together.

"I missed you" I said and before I knew it I was in the air wrapped up in Emmett.

"I love you" He said before kissing me with all of the passion and love he could.

"I love you too Emmett" I said.


End file.
